


（又）一个圣诞故事

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Merry Christmas Superbat lovers, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: Clark想给Bruce一份完美的圣诞礼物，但碰上一个有能力买任何东西的男人，你能送他什么呢？Clark需要从蝙蝠家里获得一些支持。





	（又）一个圣诞故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A(nother) Christmas Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505803) by [Pandamomochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan). 



“我给Bruce少爷买了什么圣诞礼物？”管家回望着发问的男人，重复道。Alfred脸上表情坚定毫不动摇地回答：“我什么也没买给他。”

Clark的眉头皱了起来：“真的？”

“老实说，大宅里不过圣诞节。自从Timothy少爷搬走之后就不过了。我们试过让Damian少爷参与一下，但他一丁点都不感兴趣。”

一个难以置信的表情爬上了Clark的脸庞：“你是在逗我吧。我还以为Bruce至少肯定得过圣诞节呢。”

Alfred点了点头，继续着他擦拭银餐具的工作。Clark现在坐在了老人身后的中岛橱柜上，肩膀颓然地塌着，脸上满是失望。

Clark心怀希望地发问：“嗯，那你能帮我想想我能送他什么礼物吗？”

“送他点儿通情达理吧。”

Clark轻轻笑了一下：“很好笑，Alfred。”

Alfred揣着他亘古不变的冷漠脸看着Clark说：“我没发现我笑了。”

******************************************

 

“我以前送过什么圣诞礼物给Bruce？”Dick因这个问题皱起了鼻子，仿佛这个想法是什么奇怪又不正常的玩意儿似的。他一边沉思一边抬起头，然后咧出了一个羞怯的笑容。“嗯，在我小一点的时候我会自己亲手做点什么给他，但最终你会长大，然后意识到你的亿万富豪监护人对自制的黏土烟灰缸毫无兴趣…… 特别是他根本不抽烟。有一年我甚至还给他做过一本兑换券呢。”

Clark脸都亮了起来，“真的吗？效果怎么样？”

Dick笑着说：“他一张都没用”，笑声里满是怀旧与窘迫。

Clark沮丧地叹了口气，Dick安慰性地把手搭到了他的肩上。

“抱歉，Clark，我也想帮你，但Bruce真的不太热衷于庆祝节日，而且给一个有钱人挑礼物真是太难了。当然了，如果你直接问他，他会说他什么都不需要。我最终就放弃继续尝试啦。但老实说，我觉得他最喜欢跟你待在一起。”

*******************************************

 

“我有送过什么圣诞礼物给Bruce吗？”Tim重复道，双眼甚至没离开他的电脑。年轻人似乎全神贯注于在Clark到来前就已经忙活着的程序。“是的，我有。”

“真的吗？”Clark脱口而出，比他想表现的要激动一点。终于，有进展了。“你送了他什么？”

“情报”Tim坦率地答道。“我猜他迟早会问我要那个情报的，但我在他不得不开口前给了他。所以我帮他在那年圣诞节时办的案子上节省了好几个小时。他看起来相当感激。”

“那感觉太……”Clark的眼睛瞄向了一旁“不私人了。”

对此Tim耸了耸肩。“嘿，Bruce喜欢有用的东西，而不幸的是，如果他需要什么物质上有用的东西，在我们任何人能想到之前他就已经自己买好了。那是有钱人的特权，但对我们其他人来说这点很没劲。”

Tim终于把脑袋从电脑里抬了起来，看到Clark沮丧的姿势后，他给了这位超级英雄一个同情的微笑。

“嘿，换我就不会太过担心这个了。Bruce是对涉及金钱的东西不感兴趣，但我敢肯定他光跟你待在一起就会很开心的。”

Clark尝试着回以一个微笑，但最终只设法稍稍扯起了一点嘴角。“Dick也是这么说的…………

*******************************************

 

“我跟Dick和Tim的想法一样，”Barbara边回应边把椅子转过来好面向Clark。“你没办法买到什么Bruce没有的东西。”

在Clark的表情濒临崩溃之前Barbara再次开口道：“所以我尝试过给他做一些吃的，但是跟Alfred比太难了。”

Clark留意到了Barbara脸上的不自在。“嗯，重要的是心意嘛。”他试图安慰对方。

“我开始也是这么想的……”红发姑娘回答，然后她的脸颊慢慢变成了跟头发相近的颜色。“在他最终食物中毒了之前。我觉得糟糕透了。而Bruce现在对收到除了Alfred之外其他人送的东西都小心翼翼的，而且也不激动了。”

Barbara满脸歉意地望向Clark：“所以我肯定会回避那条路线。”

*******************************************

 

Clark叹息着：“Alfred，我完全是在原地踏步。”不知怎的，他的调查又带领他回到了字面意义上的起点。他将手肘撑在厨房中岛橱柜上，脑袋靠在自己的手里。“这是我们在一起之后遇到的第一个圣诞节。我真的很想送点特别的东西给Bruce。”

“没这个必要。”Alfred回答道。

“我知道，”Clark抱怨着，头磕在柜面上。“我希望我可以。但我猜我只是在自我欺骗。”

一杯茶放到了Clark的脸旁，让记者抬起了眼。即使面容丝毫不改，Alfred已经将全副注意力都放在了Clark身上。“那么，或许是你所采取的方式并不太正确。与其思考你能给予他什么，为何不思考一下什么对于他是最重要的呢？”

Clark双手握住了杯子，望着杯中自己模糊的倒影。“比如跟我待在一起？对啊，每个人都基本上告诉我这一点了，但是那是我一直以来为他做的啊。没有什么其他事我能做了吗？”

Alfred端详了一下Clark，然后对方突然扬起了脑袋，瞪大了他热切的双眸回望着管家。“等等，我不知道我先前为什么没有想到这点。Alfred，毫无疑问你是对的。Bruce最为在乎的不仅仅是花时间跟我待在一起，而是跟每一个他爱的人在一起。”

Clark现在全身上下重新充满了活力。他兴奋地站了起来：“或许我能召集家里面每一个人回来庆贺圣诞呢。对，那会是一个惊喜，鉴于Bruce跟我原本就计划在平安夜碰面。”

Clark转向韦恩宅的管家，用他大大的笑容和期待的眼神辐射着对方。“Alfred你觉得你能——”

Alfred举起一只手打断了他然后说完了Clark的想法“毋庸赘言，我会做好必需的准备。”

“那我想我能确保每个人都出现的。”Clark微笑了起来。

“每一个人？”Alfred语带一丝忧虑地问道。

Clark的笑容从热切变成了不安：“对啊，每一个人。”

********************************************

 

男人高高地栖息在屋顶，将望远镜对准了下方的街道。然后他放低了望远镜，暴躁地长叹了一口气。即使不用转身确认，Jason也能远在氪星人到来之前察觉到对方的接近。再者，很显然Clark也没打算掩饰自己的出场。

“我不知道你怎么找到我的，”他发了句牢骚，然后重新把视线集中到Clark出现前他正盯着的不知道什么东西上。

Clark飘着滑向带着头罩的男人，会意地朝他笑笑：“我有我的消息来源。”

“该死的，Dick。”Jason喃喃道。

“事实上是Tim。”

Jason耸了耸肩：“随便吧。”

没办法再继续忽视这个危险地逼近他个人空间的男人，Jason终于转身望向Clark：“所以你想干嘛？Bruce让你来的吗？”

Jason感到自己的好奇心活跃了起来。因为Clark的脸严重地红了，还不自在地笑了笑说：“不尽然。”

******************************************

 

“没门儿”Barbara回绝到。

Clark恳切地凝视着她：“这是他答应回来的唯一条件。”

“那个混蛋！”Tim骂着，他的手紧紧握成了拳：“他觉得这很逗趣，他就是想让我们都看起来像白痴一样而已。”

Damian咬牙切齿地说：“我或许是答应了参加这个没用的活动，但别想让我参与到这种蠢事里去。”

Dick依旧担忧地盯着Clark刚刚展示给他们所有人看的盒子内部。“他真的说，如果我们照做了他就会来？”

“并且举止得体。”Clark带着渴求的微笑着补充道。

“然后你就相信了？”Tim轻蔑地反问。然后他站起身来看向了所有人。“你们意识到了他只是要捉弄我们吧。我打赌他不会出现的。”

Barbara皱起了眉头。“然后错过观赏这个的机会。噢，我想他会来的。”

Damian发出了一个沮丧的声音然后开始动身离开房间。“我不干。”

“Damian，等一下！”Dick喊道，但年轻的男孩已经安然走出听力范围了。

Dick安慰地回望向Clark，无力地对他笑了笑：“我保证我们能让他来的…… 至少我希望如此。 ”

Clark看起来相信这句话的程度就跟Dick的话的可信度听起来差不多。他用他可怜兮兮的大眼睛扫视过每一个人：“所以你们会照做吗？”

没有人回答，因为每一个人都不安地低头瞪着盒子。

“这不仅仅是帮我一个忙，这是为了Bruce。”

Tim呻吟道：“你就 **非** 要 **这么** 说吗。”

Dick投降地叹了口气，将一大件红色的物品拽出了盒子。“我必须承认，如果是我，可能会做出比让人穿成圣诞老人更糟糕的举动来。”

“对，比如穿成一头愚蠢的驯鹿”Tim拿起一对鹿角，生气地抱怨着。

Barbara做了个被恶心到了的表情。“我服装的其他部分呢？圣诞老婆婆怎么会穿得这么……暴露。为什么Jason这么该死地变态？”

“你需要人帮你穿上那套衣服吗？”Dick脸上浮起一个不那么纯洁的笑容问道。

“噁，Dick,”Barbara一边抱怨着一边用一条亮红色的吊袜带抽上了他的脸。“怪不得了。他成长过程中跟你待在一起的时间太长了。”

“试试总没坏处啊。”Dick一边哈哈大笑一边揉了揉被她精准抽打到的眼睛。

******************************************

 

“你想要一杯蛋奶酒吗？”管家提议道。

Clark转身面向老人，悬而又悬的地避免了自己戴在鼻子上大大的泡沫胡萝卜撞上对方。不知道为什么他最终被分到了担任雪人的角色。

“谢谢，Alfred。”Clark致谢后移开了脸上的障碍物，令自己能好好从杯子里喝上一口。“不仅指这杯酒，我是说，为了所有的事。如果不是有你，我肯定没办法完成这件事的任何一步。”

“很高兴能帮一点小忙。”Alfred平静地回应道。然后他往坐着剩余所有人的房间对面看去。Dick现在穿着一套过大的圣诞老人装，正跟Damian说着话，而Damian则双手叉在胸前脸扭向一边。他俩的左边是戴着鹿角一样的头饰的Tim，他正微笑着跟Barbara讲话。而Barbara基本上就是穿着一套红色的女式内衣然后戴着一顶圣诞帽。

“另外，大宅里也很久没有如此……生机勃勃了。”

“Alfred……”Clark喃喃说道，现在他也同样凝神欣赏着他们面前的情景。然后他自顾自地微笑了起来，开始好奇如果Bruce也看到这一幕他会怎么想。他心中会涌起一股跟Clark现在所感觉到一样的温暖吗，如果有的话那么他会认为自己确实选到了一份完美的圣诞礼物。

最终Alfred开口回应了他。生平第一次，Clark被照耀在Alfred极为罕有的，温柔亲切的笑容下。“我不知道你是否意识到，正是你让Bruce少爷的世界恢复了生机。为此，我同样需要感谢你。”

Clark一时无言，只能瞪大了双眼望着Alfred。正当他开口想说话的时候又被附近的骚乱打断了。

在Dick试图将一顶带着精灵耳朵的绿帽子扣到Damian头上时一盏台灯被打翻了，“Damian，至少戴上帽子，那样也差不多。”

年轻的Wayne立刻把帽子打到了地上，然后紧紧抓住Dick的手腕上接近桡动脉和尺动脉之间的施压点上。“如果你再拿那玩意靠近我，我发誓我会把你的脑袋挂在长矛尖上，紧挨着Todd的脑袋。”

Dick瑟缩了一下，然后抽回了自己的手。Tim对Damian皱着眉头，低声说道：“戴上那顶蠢帽子好了！不要表现得像一个被宠坏的小崽子。”

Damian猛然转身低头对上了坐着的Tim，打量着他。“你说什么？有种对着我再说一遍？”

Tim闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一下，然后对着Damian扬起了一个可怕的笑容：“你。是。一。个。被。宠。坏。的。小。崽。子。”

眼疾手快的Dick抓住了跃到半空中的Damian，“消停一下，伙计们。没需要打架。”

“Tim，不要给Damian煽火了。”Barbara责备着一巴掌拍到Tim的膝盖上。

Tim一边揉着腿，一边有点生气地看着她：“哦，又是这样，所以是我的错。”

“做个成熟的人。”Dick恳求道，然后肋骨上被手肘狠狠地戳了一下。

Tim移开视线，嘴里念叨着：“为什么我总要当成熟的那一个？”

Clark一边从座位上起身，一边大声说道：“啊哦，我想我需要做点战损管理了。”然后他的胳膊被一把抓住了。他疑惑地回头看向Alfred。管家摇了摇头，回应道：“请允许我来处理。你已经做得很好了，但我想有些事情你现在还不太习惯去处理。把这当作我的答谢吧。”

Clark应许着点了点头，然后看着Alfred平静地接近了事态快速升级的场所。

“好了，Timothy少爷，你知道没必要诉诸骂人的手段。”Alfred带着他闻名的冷淡指责脸责备着对方。

本来已经感到一丝丝愧疚的Tim一下子塌坐回椅子上，低下了头。“嗯，你说得对……”

十分满意于Tim的屈服，Alfred转向了现在站在一个弯着腰揉着肋骨的Dick身旁的Damian：“至于你，Damian少爷，我们来做个交易。”

Damian扬起的脑袋证明他对此有兴趣。

“如果Timothy少爷在一场游戏中胜过你，你就得上那顶帽子。而如果他输了，你同样可以要求他做某些事。”

“Drake那里没有我需要的东西。” Damian嘲笑道。

“噢，让他全裸着绕庭院跑四圈怎么样？”Dick有一点点过于兴奋地提议到。

“Dick，你没在帮忙。”Barbara严厉地责备着他，而Tim则非常生气地瞪了他一眼。

Dick脸上带着真诚的讶异回望其他人。“什么，你们输掉脱衣扑克之后从来没被逼这么干过？”

Barbara扬起一边眉毛：“我们有任何一个人看起来像是会玩脱衣扑克的吗？”

Dick很辛苦地忍着不笑，多讽刺，Barbara还穿着那样的盛装呢。

“不，我第一次觉得Grayson出了个好主意”Damian打断了他们。他望向窗外的落雪，然后回头阴暗地朝Tim咧嘴笑了起来。

Alfred应允地点了点头，然后低头看向Tim。“Timothy少爷，你同意吗？”

Tim愤怒地瞪了Damian好一会儿，然后重重地叹了口气。“好吧。”

“所以我们要玩什么呢？”Tim问道，他好奇地朝Alfred的方向瞄了一眼。

“玩Old Maid*怎么样？”

每个人都一脸怀疑地盯着Clark，不敢相信他会选一个这么幼稚的游戏。只有完全不知道他们在说什么的Damian给了Clark一声他惯常的冷笑。不可否认，大家都忘记了Clark还在房间里了。

Clark摆出了一个哀求的表情，然后开始为自己辩护。“我知道那是一个非常简单的游戏，但这是可以让我们每个人都参与进去的游戏。而只要Tim和Damian之间谁在游戏里呆得时间更长谁就是输家。”

每个人看起来都动摇了一点，但是都还没完全接受。

Clark加上了一句：“如果我们所有人都玩的话，也能帮助减少你们俩作弊的机会。”

Tim和Damian交换了几个眼神，然后Damian开了口：“好吧。”

******************************************

 

Damian的脸颊微微鼓了起来，脸色稍红：“是因为Drake作弊了我才输的。我不知道他怎么办到的，但我就是知道他作弊了。”

Tim难以置信地瞥了Damian一眼。“我怎么可能作弊？我是坐在你左边的，Clark才是坐在你右边的那个啊，他还是最后的输家。”

Clark羞涩地对他们俩笑了笑。“我能说什么？我从来都不擅长玩牌。”

“你还是洗牌发牌的那个人。”Barbara看着满脸疑惑的Damian补充道。

Damian眯着眼睛盯住Tim，然后生气地将手叉在胸前。“好吧，就算你作弊了，我也不知道你是怎么办到的。所以，如果我不能证明你作弊了，我愿意承认我的失败。我会戴上那顶可笑的帽子。”

Tim啪地一下把绿色的帽子扣到了Damian头上，脸上弯起了微笑。这让小男孩把自己全身蜷缩成一个更小的“气”球。接着，他把自己往座椅更深处埋了埋，怒视着面前的桌子。

Dick一边同情地看了Damian一眼，一边责备自己居然忘记带相机来。他把脑袋往Clark的方向歪了歪，用比耳语还轻的声音说道：“不擅长玩牌，嗯？”

Clark看都没看Dick一眼，只笑着说道：“除了算数不错之外我什么也不会承认。”

Dick低声笑道：“我也是。”

******************************************

 

“我戴上这玩意儿都一个多小时了，”Damian怒吼着，“但是Todd还没出现！”

Tim则满腹牢骚：“我就说他不会来的。”

Barbara看起来更像是在自言自语：“我真心觉得他会……”

Dick抱怨道：“对啊，而Bruce又该死地在哪里呢？”

Clark回以每个人一副悔恨的表情，然后掏出手机，沮丧地盯着显示屏上的时间。“我不知道，我们本来应该在一小时前就碰头的了。我给他留了一条简讯，但他现在还没回我。”

就在这一刻，Clark的手机开始震动并响起了“铃儿响叮当”的主题铃声来。Damian用带着轻度反感的表情望向年长者，但Clark似乎没有留意到。

“噢，说曹操曹操到，是他。”

Clark微笑着接起了电话：“嘿，Bruce。”然后他的表情比声音拉得更低了：“噢，你被困住了？”

Dick咬着Barbara的耳朵：“那听起来可不太妙。”

“知道了……不，没关系。我会等你的。”跟对方道别之后Clark就挂了电话，然后沮丧地回望向其他人。

即使每个人都已经大概知道答案是什么，Dick还是问出了那个压在大家心上的问题：“所以怎样了？”

Clark深深叹出一口气，皱眉道：“Bruce的航班因为天气原因被延误了。他说他今天能赶回来，不过肯定会特别迟了。”

每个人相互交换着沉默的眼神——除了已经从大家视线中消失了的Damian。

Barbara提议道，“如果你想的话，我们可以等到他——”

Clark摇摇头打断了她。“别，我不想再继续耽搁你们了。我只是很抱歉，要你们做了那么多，却毫无结果。”

再一次，房间变得沉寂了起来。Clark一整晚都试图保持乐观，但现在他看起来是如此闷闷不乐，以至于整个氛围都变了。

Barbara温暖地对Clark笑了笑：“没关系的Clark。”

“对啊，你尽力了，”Dick一边附和着，一边拍了拍他的背。然后他怀旧地望向了窗外，“事实上跟大家待在一起还是挺不错的，我们已经很久没有这样聚在一起过了。”

除去最初的口角，夜晚大都是在他们互相叙旧和享受Alfred的厨艺和彼此的陪伴当中度过的。实际上，这是一个有趣的夜晚。

Tim发出了一声赞同的真心大笑。“是啊，我得承认这很令人愉悦。”

“绝对让我有了个美好的圣诞节”Barbara补充道。

Clark弱弱地点点头回应着他们的肯定。“嗯，谢谢你们。我真心感谢你们所做的一切。祝你们每人都有个愉快的圣诞节。”

Dick微笑着答道：“Clark，你绝对给我们的节日带来了好的开始。”

******************************************

 

Bruce踏出车外，凝望向灰色的天空，翻滚的黑云仍提示着前一晚有着多么糟糕的天气。由于雨夹雪的原因，Bruce没能赶在午夜前回到家。通常来说他根本不会把那放在心上，但他承诺过Clark昨晚会陪他过的。

事实上，Bruce并不十分在意节假日，他唯一感激的是有节假日就等于有假放，那也就是他可以花更多时间跟Clark待在一起，对Bruce来说，这相伴本身就是一份馈赠。

很不幸，延误导致了他们相聚时间的大大缩短。相对的，Bruce花大半夜的时间“补偿”了Clark。尤其是当他到家的时候Clark看起来比他预想中的还要更沮丧一些。Bruce之前没想到这晚对于Clark来说有那么重要。明年Bruce一定会确保他这一整天都清空出来给这个男人的。

从有圣诞节以来，Kent家都保持着一个不变的传统，因此即使Clark提议说自己可以留下来，Bruce也坚持要他回家去跟家人一同度过。

'希望Clark已经平安到家了。'Bruce仍盯着天空自忖到。他深深地叹了一口气，温暖的吐息在他面前成了一团雾。然后他慢慢地走进目标建筑后门的小巷中。

“嗨，老头子。”一个熟悉的声音自上方响起。

“Jason？”Bruce惊呼道，看着他从前的拍档从一个阳台上有技巧性地一跃而下，落在了他的面前。

“你在干——”Bruce的问题还没说完就被一个红色的信封糊了一脸。

“拿着。”

Bruce机警地盯着Jason，没有动。“这是什么？”

Jason不耐烦地哼了一声。“这是你的圣诞礼物。”

现在Bruce看起来比之前更迷惑了，Jason换了一下脚并翻了个白眼。“不是我送你的，是Clark。”

Bruce整个额头都皱了起来，他探寻着Jason的目光。最终Bruce认定对方说的确是实话，因此接过了礼物。Jason得意地坏笑着，似乎满足于Bruce显而易见的讶异。

“如果你在思考为什么是我而不是他来送这份礼物的话，那我可以告诉你，那是一个我不打算跟你分享的长长的故事。就告诉Clark我信守了承诺就好。我或许是一个冷血杀手，但也应该让大家知道Jason Todd从不打破诺言。”

“Jason……”Bruce叹道。然后他正要张嘴似乎准备说些完全无关的东西时，被Jason嘲弄的笑声和接下来的话打断了。

“你知道的，Clark是个好人。所以我真不明白他是怎么能这样坚持忍受着你的。不管怎样，不要毁坏一件美好的事物，我知道你有那种倾向。”

留下了这最后的评价，Jason便跃入空中回到了那个阳台，轻而易举一如先前下来时一样。然后他最后挥手致意了一下：“回见，Bruce。”便从Bruce的视野中消失了。

有那么一会儿，Bruce就只是直直地盯着Jason离开的方向。然后他茫然地扫视过手里的信封，心里有一小部分犹豫着要不要打开信封——鉴于他与Jason的过往交锋，那是属于蝙蝠侠那永远保持谨慎与不安的头脑的部分。

然而另一方面，在最近的几年，Bruce和Jason的关系已经变得不一样了。诚然，他们俩不可能再用与从前一样的方式身处同一屋檐，但不管他们是如何跌跌撞撞，他们也终于与对方建立起了一种新的关系。那关系建立于相互尊重之上，两人间不曾真正消逝的爱是隐藏着的地基，总而言之，他们永远都会为对方提供保护与支持。当然了，这是两个人都不肯向对方公然承认的，而Jason还是那么热衷于喂Bruce几颗子弹，但那也仅仅是他们亲手塑造并接受了的新型关系的其中一部分。

Bruce拿着信封深思着，然后翻过来小心翼翼地打开了它。就在他看到内容物的一瞬间，他发出了一声哽咽然后抬手捂住了自己的嘴巴。他浑身都因目睹了不可能的事而颤抖。

圣诞清晨，独立在荒凉的小巷中，Bruce Wayne，身家过亿的花花公子，哥谭声名狼藉的义警，难以自控地爆笑了出来。泪水因Bruce的无法自持很快涌上了他的双眼。就好像这么多年里此起彼伏的情感淹没了他的感官，用难以名状而坚定不移的温暖覆盖了他的躯体与心灵。

抹去了他现在发红的脸颊上几条欢乐的泪水留下的痕迹后，Bruce终于把他的大笑压成了不时漏出的暗暗窃笑。这时，他的腰已经笑到疼得不行了，尤其他还贪婪地大口吸入冰冷的空气以充盈他缺氧的肺部。

然后，Bruce深深地笑了起来，最后长长地凝视了手里的卡片一眼，便钻入车中开到最高车速，绝尘而去。

******************************************

 

年长的妇人微笑着打开了前门。她一句话都没说就回身呼唤自己的儿子：“Clark，门口有人找你。”

在享受完一顿丰盛的圣诞早午餐之后，Clark正昏昏欲睡的摊在起居室壁炉旁的沙发上。“是吗？谁啊？”Clark一边懒散的咕哝着一边走向门口。

“Bruce？”

站在他面前的是Bruce，一个在他格外英俊的脸上带着大到不科学的笑容的Bruce。Clark揉着眼睛，开始怀疑自己是不是睡着了。但在Bruce扑进他怀里捕获他的双唇后他才确信自己醒着。Bruce的舌头与他的共舞，两人分享着一个任何梦境都无法比拟的热辣而美妙的吻。鉴于他还深陷在惊愕状态中，Clark花了比平时更长的时间才作出回应。在找回自己的理智后，Clark立刻回拥了Bruce，投入到他们的吻中，让Bruce能更好地占据他的嘴。那一刻，有那么多的不顾一切和自然原始的情感倾泻到他的嘴里，而Clark拒绝放过其中的一丝一毫。

当他们终于分开时，Clark发现自己的脑袋晕乎乎的，而且意识到在此过程中不知道什么时候，他整个人都靠到纱门上了。Bruce依旧拒绝解开缠绕在Clark脖子上的手，他把脸埋在Clark喉咙和衣领间的曲线中蹭着，轻声说道：“Clark Kent，我爱你。”

“你啥？”Clark难以置信地瞪大了眼睛呆呆地问。他大概是在做梦吧。

Bruce没有因为Clark状况外的情感爆发而皱起眉头。Clark又揉了揉自己的眼睛。而Bruce只是一直保持着微笑，并从口袋里拿出一个红色的信封递给了Clark。“圣诞快乐。”

Clark接过了很有节日情调的信封，打开后发现里面是一张圣诞卡。封面是一张照片：Dick穿着圣诞老人的衣服，身旁坐着一个戴着与他的装束相衬的帽子的Barbara。与他俩隔桌相对的是戴着有尖耳朵的绿色帽子的Damian和头顶驯鹿角、颈系铃铛的Tim，两人正在剧烈争吵着。在他们的旁边，是头戴大礼帽和围巾的Clark，他当时正与穿着日常制服的Alfred进行谈话。但是，有人用油性笔在边上画了一个箭头指向Alfred并配了一句话：“他是一只企鹅，哈哈。”贺卡的内里几乎是空白的，只有一句“你迟到了，老头”和一个涂鸦小人，小人有着让人熟悉的头罩和迷你手枪，脑袋上还顶着两只角，旁边是小人的台词：“我是Krampus*，贱人。”

这时，Clark失控地狂笑了起来，Burce也坐在他身边咯咯笑个不停。在终于能止住笑声之后，Clark俯视着Bruce，微笑着对他说：“圣诞快乐，Bruce。”

 

 

 

The End!

 

另外作者姑娘把贺卡画出来了：

[贺卡正面](http://imgur.com/VBKPJlk)

[贺卡反面](http://imgur.com/CLraclz)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Old Maid就跟我们的潜乌龟很像。玩法是先抽出一只Q，然后顺时针发牌。发完牌后，成对的就先弃掉，然后开始每次盲抽右手边玩家的一张牌，成对即弃，没牌则赢并退出游戏，最后手上拿着单只Q的就是输家。
> 
> *Krampus:是圣诞老人的好基友，半人半魔，每年12月5日夜晚在人间现身，这一天因此被称为Krampus’ Day。然而，和圣诞老人不同，Krampus不会给孩子送去礼物，他会惩罚甚至带走所有的坏小孩


End file.
